dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Pennyworth
, "Heart of Steel"}} Alfred Pennyworth was the butler to Thomas and Martha Wayne, and later to their son Bruce, the first Batman. Before entering the Wayne family's service, he was an agent of the British Secret Service. History Alfred was a clerk at the British intelligence. One of his projects was Project Excalibur, a missile defense program of which he had half of the launch codes.Idem, "The Lion and the Unicorn" After leaving intelligence work, Alfred assumed a life as an ordinary domestic servant. He served Thomas and Martha Wayne since before their son was born, and helped to raise him. When the Waynes were killed by a mugger, Alfred helped shelter the orphaned Bruce, and assisted him in his training to become a crime fighter. Alfred was fiercely loyal to his master and would never betray him. Indeed, Alfred was like a surrogate father to Bruce; offering him guidance and advice when he could. He would continue to do that as well for Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake. During his many trials, Bruce came to rely on Alfred as a source of advice and moral support, one of the few men with whom he shared confidences. Alfred was also an invaluable source of aid in all aspects of Batman's life, from keeping his home in perfect order, to helping him maintain his public facade as Bruce Wayne, and occasionally carrying out espionage and investigation on his behalf. Alfred's secret service past came back to haunt him briefly, when he was forced to leave Bruce's employ without notice to help rescue an old colleague who had been kidnapped by Red Claw. Alfred passed away sometime before 2019 (when Bruce quit the Batman title), leaving Bruce alone. Abilities and equipment Alfred had no superhuman powers or abilities, nor did he claim to be extraordinary in any way. However, he was extraordinarily competent in all the fields necessary to help maintain Batman's life, from ordinary housekeeping and cooking, to mechanical maintenance and computer operation. He also proved to be a competent medic, and lab assistant. His background in intelligence also made him a skilled analyst, investigator, and spy. Personality A traditional English butler, Alfred always kept a stiff upper lip, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's secret identity. No matter what the situation, Alfred always responded with resolve, equanimity, and good humor. Though he and Bruce occasionally quarreled, Alfred's loyalty remained absolute. Partially this could be explained by continued loyalty to Thomas Wayne, and a traditional sense of duty to one's master. At the same time, Alfred found ways to express his pride in Bruce, and his belief in the cause he was fighting for. Also, Alfred may well have felt (not without cause) that Bruce couldn't get by without his help. Reflections in the Future , "Hidden Agenda"}} Though Alfred was gone by the time Terry McGinnis adopted the identity of the Batman, his relationship with Bruce was reflected in many ways by Terry's relationship with Maxine Gibson. Like Alfred, Max was technically brilliant in a number of ways that made her invaluable to Terry, she was able to help him maintain his "public life" and guard his secret identity, and finally, it was a great comfort to Terry that he could share his identity and his occasional doubts with a sympathetic listener. During one of Commissioner Barbara Gordon's visits to Wayne Manor, she commented on the tea Bruce had made, to which he replied "I learned from the best. Now if only I could figure out how he made those little tea-cakes"., which Barbara pointed out were crumpets. Background information Alfred is one of the most familiar supporting characters from the Batman comics. In the comics, before entering service, Alfred was an actor on the London stage. It has been suggested that it was Alfred who taught Bruce the arts of disguise and impersonation. Alfred also occasionally uses his talents to go undercover himself. The animated Alfred has one very minor difference in appearance from his modern comic counterpart; his hair colour. The animated Alfred is generally always seen with white hair (not including facial hair) in more present settings, whilst his comic counterpart has black. The DCAU Alfred is shown with black hair in flashbacks however (such as in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm), implying that the DCAU Alfred is meant to be slightly older than the comic version. In the episodes "Cold Comfort" and "Over the Edge" of , and "Starcrossed" of , Alfred is jokingly addressed as "Jeeves", a reference to P.G. Wodehouse's unshakable and nearly omniscient valet character. Alfred strongly resembles Jeeves. In the first four produced episodes of , Alfred was voiced by Clive Revill. Thereafter, on the remainder of , and on , , and , he was voiced by Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.. In , "Starcrossed, Part I", Batman infiltrates a Thanagarian ship while accompanying a delegation of Earth diplomats, and wearing a disguise that resembles Alan Napier, the actor who played Alfred in the classic 1960s TV series, with Adam West and Burt Ward. Appearances and references * "The Cat and the Claw, Part Two" * "On Leather Wings" * "Heart of Ice" * "Feat of Clay" * "Joker's Favor" * "Pretty Poison" * "Nothing to Fear" * "Appointment in Crime Alley" * "The Clock King" * "The Last Laugh" * "Eternal Youth" * "Two Face" * "Fear of Victory" * "Vendetta" * "Prophecy of Doom" * "The Forgotten" * "Mad as a Hatter" * "Perchance to Dream" * "The Underdwellers" * "Night of the Ninja" * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" * "Tyger, Tyger" * "Dreams in Darkness" * "Beware the Gray Ghost" * "Cat Scratch Fever" * "I Am the Night" * "Moon of the Wolf" * "Terror in the Sky" * "Christmas With the Joker" * "Heart of Steel" * "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" * "Joker's Wild" * "His Silicon Soul" * "Off Balance" * "The Laughing Fish" * "Harley and Ivy" * "Zatanna" * "Robin's Reckoning" * "Blind as a Bat" * "Day of the Samurai" * "The Demon's Quest, Part I" * "Read My Lips" * "Shadow of the Bat" * "Mudslide" * "Paging the Crime Doctor" * "The Worry Men" * "House & Garden" * "Avatar" * "Bane" * "Baby Doll" * "Time Out of Joint" * "Make 'Em Laugh" * "Harley's Holiday" * "Lock-Up" * "Deep Freeze" * "A Bullet For Bullock" * "The Lion and the Unicorn" * "Sins of the Father" * "Cold Comfort" * "Never Fear" * "Growing Pains" * "Mean Seasons" * "Over the Edge" * "Torch Song" * "The Ultimate Thrill" * "Old Wounds" * "Chemistry" * "Judgment Day" * "Beware the Creeper" * "World's Finest" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Hard as Nails" * "Hidden Agenda" * "Eyewitness" Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Starcrossed, Part II" * "Starcrossed, Part III" }} External links * References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with military training